A new indolizine synthesis has been devised which exploits novel acyl alkoxycyclopropane chemistry. Catalytic or chemical reductions should produce Gephyrotoxin 223 stereisomers for comparison with a natural indolizidine isolated from the skins of the Colombian frog Dendrobates histrionicus.